What If 7: Dean's 494 and Sam's an X6
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: Alec left the transgenics long ago and met John Winchester. He became John's deceased eldest son and joined him in the hunt for demonic creatures that threaten the lives of anyone they come in contact with.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron and Fox.**The Boys-_

This is a combination of Supernatural and Dark Angel. I know its been done probably a couple hundred times, but what the hell. Heres another one.

Characters:

_X5-494: Once known as Alec he now goes by Dean Winchester. Born as 494 on 5/7/1999, but on Dean's birth certificate it states his birth as 1/24/1999._

_X6-978: Born sometime in 2005. He was originally supposed to be in the X6 program and on all paper work he is listed that way, but he was really part of the psy ops program when he began to show signs of having special abilities. When others started showing abilities all X5's and X6's were tested, but the problem they couldn't tell who was going to gain non planned abilities until it happened. Not trained to ever be out of Manticore, 978 is finding it hard to fit in on the outside._

_Other Characters-_

_The Impala: Sleek black four door 1967 Chevy Impala._

_Bobby Singer: An old field medic who uses his skills to patch up hunters who pass through his salvage yard. He's also an expert on the supernatural and has a Hugh occult library in his house. He's an old friend of John Winchester's and even through he knew the real Dean he's taken to Alec and counts him as a friend._

_Jo Harvelle: Young female Hunter who was born on 4/7/2005. She was trained to hunt by her father until he died in a hunt he was helping her 'Uncle' John with. John brought the body back to her and her Mom and her Mom threw him out. He showed up a year later and with her Moms permission took up Jo's training whenever he was around. So did several other hunters. Jo's Mom really did not want her to go into hunting, but with the way the world is now after the pulse not even a loan was going to be enough for Jo to go to college, so Ellen didn't fight it much. Jo became a hunter and was working with John and Dean when John was fatally hurt._

_Ellen Harvelle: Jo's Mother and Bill's widow. She runs Harvelle's roadhouse in Nebraska that caters to a lot of hunters. She's a strong woman who doesn't take any bull shit from her customers. The roadhouse is the center of a grapevine. Sometimes she hears about hunts even before the hunters do so she keeps her rolodex handy so when she hears of a hunt she can send it to which hunter she thinks will be best for it._

_Ash: Ash is a genius. He appears to have built his own computer and can write computer programs complex enough to access weather satellites looking for demons. He spends his time at the Roadhouse but is highly regarded by the other hunters. He thinks of Dean as a friend and knows he's a transgenic (Ash hacked into Manticore's database once and downloaded all their files), but he hasn't let on that he knows._

_Caleb: Once John's contact for getting weapons he's now Dean's._

_Jim Murphy: A pastor, Jim was a friend of John Winchester for many years. Although they hadn't spoken in a year, he still considered John a friend. When he was 9 years old, his mother attempted to drown him and his brother. He survived but gained the ability to make the dead come to him. He has several weapons in a special room in his church in Blue Earth, Minnesota._

_Bela Talbot: Not truly a hunter in the usual sense, Bela hunts for supernatural artifacts rather than creatures, usually for very large fees. She's one of Dean's work contacts. She lives in an apartment in Queens and has a pet Siamese cat._

_X6-487: Ava Wilson. Born sometime in 2003. In 2020 Ava and her unit were undercover as a family living in Peoria when the Manticore site was ordered to be destroyed. Her unit went to ground but eventually split up. Like X6-978 Ava has abilities she wasn't supposed to have, but they didn't surface until after she went on her mission._

_Kat Singer: Bobby's teenage daughter. Lives with her Mom until she's killed and she's sent to live with the Father she never knew._

_X5-953: Meg._

_X5-452: Max Guevarra. Born in 2000. She was the cure to the comet virus. In love with Logan, but can't touch him due to a virus Manticore gave her in 2020. She's in charge of Terminal City._

_Charlie: A teenage girl who ran away from home after her boyfriend killed himself._

_Sarah Blake: Sarah is the daughter of an art gallery owner. She's one of Dean's contacts to sell Joshua's and other transgenics art._

CHAPTER 1

2024

The fire from the pyre made the night even warmer. The smell of burning flesh mixed with gas didn't even make 494 flinch. He stood perfectly still in a relaxed stance, his hazel green eyes never leaving the burning body of the only man he ever though of as a father. John Winchester knew what he was, but still accepted him. He became 494's friend; taught him everything he knew about hunting…gave him an identity. In the short amount of time they knew each other they became family. Father and son. Dean knew he would take that with him for the rest of his transgenic life.

The wind howled through the junk cars that were riddled through the salvage yard that belonged to John's friend Bobby Singer. The older man stood to 494's left. Both remained silent until the last of the hunter was burned away. Bobby placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'll take care of this. Go get some rest."

Dean knew that meant Bobby needed some time alone. He headed inside the house, but instead of going to bed once he got to the guest bedroom he grabbed the stack of newspapers from the floor. He placed them on the bed than searched through his bag for a pen. Once he found one he sat down on the old mattress and started look through the first paper. The quicker he found a new hunt the faster he would have something to keep his mind on. While turning to the obituaries he spotted a news article on the transgenics in Terminal City Washington. The jest of it was the city government was making things tough on them again. The article was blaming it on the Transgenics, but it didn't go into why. Same old shit. Still he had to know.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he had in speed dial. He heard it pick up. "Hey, Max."

"Alec, not now."

Dean chuckled. "You're the same cheery transgenic I remember." He loved pissing her off, which wasn't hard, since Max always seemed to have a stick up her ass when it came to him. "I saw the news. What happened?"

"Nothing we can't handle." He heard Logan talking in the background. "Just don't come back here. We can't handle anyone else right now."

"Max, if you need help with anything I can get it for you."

Max snorted. "Not thanks, Alec. Where ever the stuff you have came from we don't want it."

"Just remembered I offered. See ya, Max." Dean closed his cell phone and went back to the newspapers. All had been picked up before his Fathers death and nothing looked up his alley. He tossed them back onto the floor and considered trying to get some sleep. Than his cell rang. He flipped it open and saw the caller ID. He hit sent and brought it to his ear. "Ellen."

"Jo told me about what happened to your pa. He was a good man. I'm sorry to hear he's gone." Classic rock and loud talking was heard in the background. "I hate to put this on you already, but I have a hunt for you."

"Go ahead." Dean paid close attention to the details of the job. With the only survivor being insane he didn't put too much faith in some of it, but still made sure he remembered all of it. "I'm on my way."

"Be careful, Dean and stop by when you get the chance." She hung up.

Dean put his phone in his jacket and grabbed his duffel bag. Nothing had been unpacked so he didn't have to gather anything. He heard Bobby come in the back door. They both ended up in Bobby's small dining room at the same time. "Ellen called. I'm heading out."

"Just don't do anything stupid." Bobby checked the back of Dean's neck. "Your barcodes showing. Get in the basement and I'll take care of it before you leave."

"Thanks." Dean put his bag by the front door than headed into the basement. The basement had various old boxes of junk Bobby had stored there and a door that lead into the older hunters bomb shelter. Dean had never seen the basement of John's house, but he figured it was probably much like this. Just messier. A secret door that most people wouldn't even realize was there was opened and Dean heard Bobby inside getting the laser ready. The young transgenic removed his brown leather jacket as he entered and tossed it on a crate in the room. He removed the flannel shirt he had opened over a T-shirt and placed it on the jacket. The chair that the laser was connected to was in the center of the room and 494 sat down backwards on it. "Sometimes I wonder what else you use this for."

"It's a great liver spot removed." Bobby turned on the laser and went to work on removing the bar code. With some pain later it was gone for the time being. Bobby turned off the laser. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Dude, I'm fine." Dean got up and grabbed the flannel. He put it on and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows before putting on his jacket. "I won't be anymore reckless than normal. See ya, Bobby." He left the basement and grabbed his bag before leaving the house. He stopped as he saw John's 1967 Chevy Impala. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and weighed them in his hand. John had given it to him, but it still felt wrong. He knew Bobby would lend him a car to use if he couldn't take the Impala. It didn't feel right letting it sit there though. Damn it! He would take the car. Dean walked to the car and unlocked the trunk. He threw his duffel bag in quickly, so not to see John's than closed it. He got into the driver's seat. As he started the car up his enhanced sight spotted Bobby watching from a window. He knew the older man was worried, but there wasn't anything he could do about that for now. Dean threw the car into gear than drove towards the road.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 2

The old shack barely kept the cold out, but X6-978 couldn't be picky. It was winter in the small Michigan town and the young X6 needed some place to keep cover. He hadn't been doing so well since Manticore burned. He was never trained to be outside of Manticore. He had no orders on what to do. He didn't know anyone. All he had was his visions to guide him. That's why he was here. He hoped to help if he could.

978 had been in this town for a month and had spied on the man who was going to be killed. He followed him until the authorities got suspicious of him than he had to hide out. He hoped the man wouldn't be killed before he could find a way to move through the town without being noticed.

The wind howled outside and some snow fell through a hole in the ceiling. The tall, shaggy brown haired transgenic moved to the far side of the cabin as he sat on the floor and tried to wrap his flimsy jacket around him tighter. He might have to try to steal a heavier one. This one wasn't going to last the whole winter. Every time he stole something he was always almost caught. He wasn't good at it and didn't seem to be learning. This life was definitely not for him. If it weren't for the visions telling him to stay away from Seattle he would have gone to the transgenic colony by now. He wondered how much longer he could survive living like this? He knew eventually it would even be too much for a transgenic.

978 forced him self to fall asleep with the hope that he would have the dream of himself and a slightly older man fighting supernatural creatures together. In the dream the man treated 978 like a brother. Having someone around would be nice. The transgenic wished the dream was real.


End file.
